Colors
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Toph and Sokka are bored out of their minds while alone at the Western Air Temple. Toph talks Sokka into giving her a lesson on colors. But why does Toph know the color green so well?


**I've wanted to do a Tokka story for a while, so here's one. Here's **_**Colors.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Sokka and Toph sat in the courtyard of the Western Air Temple, bored out of their minds. Toph was lying on the ground, her unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. Sokka was sitting on the nearby fountain, throwing his boomerang and catching it again. Haru, Teo, the Duke and Suki were exploring some part of the temple. Zuko and Katara had taken Appa to go into a nearby town for supplies. Aang went with them to make sure they didn't kill each other**.**

Toph sighed heavily for about the hundredth time that day.

"I'm so _boooooooooooooored_," she said.

"Well, what is there to do?" Sokka asked. Toph thought for a moment.

"Why don't you teach me colors?" Toph suggested, sitting up. Sokka looked at her curiously as he caught his boomerang.

"How?" he asked, "Your blind."

"Duh," Toph said, sitting next to him on the fountain, "I knew that. But there has to be another way you can teach me." Sokka thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Okay, I'll start with red," Sokka said, "It's the color of anger and fire."

"Like Princess," Toph said, Princess was her nickname for Zuko. Sokka chuckled.

"Yeah," he said.

"Is there any red around here?" Toph asked.

"Just Zuko's clothes," Sokka answered, "Now orange is like a weaker red."

"So it's like Twinkle-Toes firebending compared to Princess'?" Toph said. She could feel the vibrations when Zuko and Aang were training and Aang's vibrations were always a bit weaker than Zuko's.

"Yeah," said Sokka glad Toph was catching on.

"What's the color of the earth?" Toph asked curiously.

"Brown," answered Sokka, "Brown is a color like warmth." Toph grinned.

"I like brown," she said happily, "What about yellow?" One thing came to Sokka's mind when Toph said yellow.

"Yellow is bright and cheerful like Aang," Sokka said, "It's also the color of the sun." Toph nodded.

"What about blue?" she asked.

"Well blue is one of my favorite colors because it could be so many things," Sokka said, "Dark blues are like sadness. Light blues are cool like water. Me and Katara wear blue and also have blue eyes." Toph dipped her hand in the cool water of the fountain and imagined it as blue.

"What color are my eyes?" Toph asked curiously, taking her hand out the fountain. Sokka looked into Toph's eyes.

"You have very beautiful eyes," he said. Toph blushed and tried to hide the smile sneaking onto her face.

"They're like a shade of the lightest blue," Sokka said. He was so close to her that Toph felt his breath brush her face and blushed even deeper.

"A-Are there any other c-colors?" she asked nervously. She felt Sokka back away a little.

"Well, there's black and white," Sokka said, "Black is the color of darkness while white is the color of light."

"Like Yin and Yang," Toph said, "What about green?" Sokka was about to answer when Appa's growl was heard and soon the bison appeared in the court yard with Aang, Katara and Zuko. Aang climbed off Appa's head, a tired look on his face.

"_Two hours_," he said wearily, "Two hours there and back. Non stop arguing between Zuko and Katara. And they're _still _at it." There were shouts coming from Appa. Even the flying bison had its eyes closed and its ears flattened against it's head, trying to block out the noise. Momo sat on Appa's head, his huge ears pressed against his head, also trying to block out the arguing.

"Aang, we're are you going?" Sokka asked as Aang walked right by them.

"To my room," Aang said, "I need quiet." Aang walked down the hall to his room. Suki appeared from another hallway.

"Sokka come here," she said, "You have to see the Echo Chamber."

"Coming," Sokka said, following her. He turned back to Toph for a moment to say, "And to answer your question Toph. Green is usually the color of jealousy. That's all I can really think of for that color and I don't know if you've ever been jealouse."

"Sokka come on," Suki said impatiently.

"I'm coming," Sokka said, following Suki. Toph narrowed her eyes, which Sokka had called beautiful, and said to herself as she heard Suki's giggling echo down the hallway, "Trust me, I know the color green perfectly."

**Well, there's my little story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
